


【KT】River flows in you （二十四）

by meiyouren



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】River flows in you （二十四）

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

River flows in you （二十四）

 

堂本光一这些年一直埋藏在心里没有机会说的话终于一股脑地说了出来，本来以为对方会拒绝自己，甚至从此断绝来往，却没想到对方竟然也是跟自己抱有一样的情感，没有任何思想准备的堂本光一突然坠入了一张名为幸福的网。

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛似潺潺溪水般清澈的眼眸，情不自禁地对着那张小嘴亲了下去，堂本剛刚喝完热可可，满嘴都是可可的甜香味，甜甜的堂本剛让堂本光一觉得有些晕晕乎乎，搂在怀里爱不释手。

 

两个人站在床边，堂本剛的小腿抵着床沿，被堂本光一轻轻一带就一屁股坐了下去。堂本光一站在他面前弯着腰与他亲吻，堂本剛仰着头顺势就往后倒。堂本光一跨跪在堂本剛两侧，弓着身继续跟他亲吻，一手抚摸着堂本剛的脸颊，一手解着自己的腰带。

 

堂本剛余光瞄到堂本光一解腰带的手，突然想起了什么，伸手把人推开了些。

 

堂本光一还留恋着堂本剛满嘴的可可香，冷不防被推开，疑惑地问：“怎么了？你不想？”

 

堂本剛咬着自己的下唇摇摇头，支支吾吾地说：“不是，就是没有那个怎么做啊？”

 

“没有什么啊？”堂本光一不明白。

 

“就是…套子还有…还有润滑剂啊。”堂本剛满脸通红地说。

 

堂本光一双手撑在堂本剛头边，居高临下地看着身下的人，吃味地说：“你怎么知道的这么清楚！”

 

堂本剛闻言推开堂本光一，自己也盘腿坐了起来，把松散了些的浴袍拢了拢，低着头小小声似乎有些难以启齿地说：“上次我回去以后为了把你那个在我里面的那个东西弄出来，在网上查方法的时候看到的。”说着抬眼瞄了一下堂本光一下身，加大了些音量说：“告诉你，你不许把你的那个，那个什么在我里面，上次我自己弄得麻烦死了。”

 

堂本剛满嘴这个那个的弄得堂本光一一时摸不着头脑，半跪坐在堂本剛对面想了半天才“噗嗤”一下笑出来。

 

堂本剛窘迫的不得了，却见堂本光一笑得那么开心，鼓着脸颊看着堂本光一说：“堂本光一你就慢慢笑吧，我回去了。”说着就作势要起身。

 

堂本光一忙扯着堂本剛的脚踝，把人拉到自己身边，两腿勾住堂本剛的腰，跨坐在堂本剛面前，让对方尽量离自己近些，一手挑起堂本剛的下巴，“吧唧”一口亲上去，又搂住堂本剛的脖子，在他耳边说：“对不起剛，上次是我太蠢了，以后我会注意的。”

 

堂本光一又松开环抱堂本剛的手，看着对方的眼睛说：“上次很痛吧？是不是出了很多血？”

 

堂本剛差点融化在堂本光一温柔的言语中，听到堂本光一这么问忙说：“你怎知道我出血了？还说你喝醉了，我看你就是个骗子！”

 

“不是啦，我是后来看到钢琴凳上干掉的精液里有些红色的东西才知道的。”堂本光一赶紧解释。

 

“那种东西有什么好看的，你不赶紧弄掉还去看！”堂本剛听到精液两个字脸又红了起来。

 

堂本光一见他动不动脸红，在自己面前连“精液”两个字都不好意思说出来的可爱模样，故意逗他说：“我才不弄掉呢，你的东西当然等你自己回去弄。”

 

堂本剛没听出对方是在说笑，马上道：“那怎么是我的东西，明明是你的东西好吗！”

 

“什么啊，给了你就是你的，你赶紧跟我回去把它擦干净，里面还混着你的血呢。”堂本光一继续逗他说。

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这么说，握着小拳头就要打他，嘴里还念叨着：“堂本光一你个混蛋！”

 

堂本剛的反应让堂本光一乐得不行，一边大笑一边抓着堂本剛的手腕又把人拉进自己怀里，堂本光一紧紧地搂住堂本剛说：“跟你说笑的啦，那个早都擦掉了，虽然擦的时候我也挺舍不得的，不知道为什么，一看到你的血混在我的精液里，我就觉得自己是你的男人，又开心又自豪什么的，也是过了很久才擦掉的。”

 

堂本剛侧头靠在堂本光一的颈窝处，听着堂本光一说自己是他的男人，心里也觉得甜蜜了起来。

 

他就这样趴在堂本光一的肩膀上不说话，手里摆弄着堂本光一衬衣的衣角。

 

堂本光一搂着堂本剛继续说：“当时一下发生了那么多事，我的脑子好像都不够用了一样，要不是看到那块混着你血的精液，我可能还不会那么快确信那晚的事，对不起剛，让你一个人承担。”

 

说着堂本光一松开堂本剛，双手捧着堂本剛的脸让他看着自己，无比认真地看着堂本剛的眼睛对他说：

 

“剛答应我不要结婚好吗？也不要找女朋友，跟我在一起，永远在一起，我不会委屈你让你见不得光，也会好好跟你父母说让他们把你交给我，要是日本待不下去我们就出国，你想去哪我们就去哪，你想当调音师我不会逼你去弹琴，你想画画我不会逼你去唱歌。还是你觉得没有安全感想要一纸婚书的话，那我们就去个可以结婚的地方，我这辈子都想跟你在一起。剛，我们交往吧。”

 

堂本剛看着自己思念了两年多的人对自己做出类似求婚的告白，眼睛突然模糊起来，看着堂本光一点点头。

 

堂本光一见对方答应了，高兴地捧过堂本剛的脸就亲了下去。

 

堂本剛被他深长的吻弄得有些喘不上起，又舍不得离开那片温柔的双唇，边跟堂本光一亲吻着，边拉下堂本光一捧着自己脸的手，慢慢起身半跪在床上，双手搂着堂本光一的脖子，低着头跟依然用双腿圈固着他的堂本光一接吻。

 

堂本光一仰着脸，双手撑在身后支撑着两个人的重量，两个人的香味融合在一起，难舍难分。

 

半响过后堂本剛先离开了堂本光一湿润的嘴唇，看着仰头望着自己的人说：“光一，我既然答应了你跟你在一起就不会退缩，当初我来西班牙研修虽然也是有想继续学钢琴的原因，但更多的是因为我知道自己喜欢你，可是你不喜欢我，这让我很痛苦，再加上我一个无名小卒没有人会关注在乎，但是你是名人又有大好的前途，我不能拖累你，所以我离开了。来了西班牙之后偶尔我甚至冒出过等我研修结束闯出名堂之后再去找你的想法，虽然不知道你会不会喜欢我，但是好歹我有能力不让你一个人去面对风风雨雨了，我也能成为你的依靠。”

 

“现在我知道你也喜欢我，可是开心之余我就更舍不得离开你了，要是…万一你在日本钢琴界待不下去了，我就是做流浪艺人也会养活你的。光一要是有那么一天你会后悔吗？或许现在后悔还来得及，至少你现在回日本我也没办法跟你一起回去。”

 

堂本光一这才知道堂本剛是来西班牙研修的，又暗道难怪堂本剛西班牙语说得那么好。

 

堂本光一拉着堂本剛坐下，认真的说：“老实说未来会不会后悔这种事我现在也说不清楚，但是我唯一知道的是，你走的这两年多我无时无刻不再后悔没有早点发现自己对你的感情，我已经做好跟你共度一生的准备，但是人生的路那么长，或许到哪天我离不开你的时候你却后悔要离开我了呢？”

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这样说，马上道：“我才不会呢，离开光一什么的。”

 

堂本光一突然想了什么，又把坐着的堂本剛扑倒，压在堂本剛身上坏笑着说：“谁说你喜欢我的时候我不喜欢你了！只是我知道的比你晚那么点点而已，你不要得意哦。”

 

堂本剛突然被堂本光一扑倒，躺在床上看着两手撑在自己头边俯视自己的人，假装不信地说：“这样啊，那你倒是说说你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

 

堂本光一想了想，“我可能是出生就自带了喜欢堂本剛的设置，不管你在哪是男是女我都能找到你，然后喜欢上你吧。”

 

堂本剛被他逗得“fufufu”直笑，又说：“原来你天生就喜欢我啊，那你又不早说。”

 

“早说我不就吃亏吗，当然是要让你喜欢上我之后再告诉你，才显得我比较有魅力嘛。”

 

“fufufu…嗯，你最厉害了，还自带‘堂本剛定位系统’是吧？”

 

“嗯，自带的你要不要看看？”堂本光一在堂本剛身边侧躺下来，撑着脑袋看着堂本剛说。

 

堂本剛侧头看着堂本光一顺口就问说：“在哪？你拿出来看看啊，该不是你头上长了雷达吧？”说着伸手就往堂本光一脑袋上摸。

 

堂本光一一把抓住堂本剛的手，往自己的身下摸过去，坏笑着说：“你摸摸看，它可是感觉到你在，都硬起来了呢。”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一抓着手往下带，刚碰到对方已经有些许勃起的阴茎上，他就害羞地缩回了手。

 

堂本光一见状马上翻身压在堂本剛身上，把自己的手伸进堂本剛的浴袍里，一边还说：“让我来看看你是不是也有堂本光一定位系统。”

 

堂本剛被他弄得直想躲，却被堂本光一压在身下无处可逃。

 

堂本光一一把握住了堂本剛的分身，笑着说：“你的定位系统没有我的灵敏嘛，我的都探测到了堂本剛，你的怎么没探测到堂本光一？”

 

堂本剛被他握着，下身感受着堂本光一手心的温度，马上觉得舒服起来，脱口而出说：“你摸摸它，它可能就能感觉到堂本光一了吧。”

 

堂本光一闻言笑了笑，手下立即动了起来，堂本剛被他随意撩拨两下也起了反应。

 

堂本光一看着身下已经满面春色的人，咽了口口水，身下更觉得胀痛了起来，俯在堂本剛耳边说：“剛，你也摸摸我的。”

 

堂本剛被挑起了情欲，对堂本光一言听计从，伸手也要探进对方的裤子。

 

堂本光一松开握着堂本剛的分身手，脱下自己的裤子丢到一边，又抓着堂本剛的手抚在自己的下身上，然后继续帮堂本剛抚摸了起来。

 

两个人互相抚摸着彼此的阴茎，在亲吻中一起到达了高潮。

 

堂本剛在高潮余韵中有些失神，堂本光一看着身下双颊染着红晕浅浅喘着气的人，心里燃起一股强烈的占有欲。他亲亲堂本剛的脸颊，又顺着脸颊亲到耳垂，小小的耳垂被堂本光一含在嘴里用舌尖轻轻舔舐，堂本剛在他身下打了个颤，身上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，环在堂本光一背上的手收拢了些，喉咙里不由自主地发出“嗯”地一声。

 

堂本光一被堂本剛无意的一句呻吟激得身下又有了反应，松开堂本剛的耳垂看着身下的人可怜兮兮地说：“剛，我想进去。”说着手下就往堂本剛的后穴探去。

 

堂本剛还记得几年前那晚身下的痛楚，却又敌不过堂本光一看他眼神，嘴上不回应，身下却张开双腿配合着堂本光一。

 

堂本光一见他不反对还配合着自己，心里泛起喜悦之情说：“做完之后我来清理，以后每次清理都我来做，你只要享受就好了。”说完底下亲了亲堂本剛的额头。

 

堂本剛心里也是说不出的甜蜜，搂过堂本光一的脖子覆上他的嘴。

 

堂本光一用沾满堂本剛精液的手在堂本剛的后穴中慢慢地扩张，另一只手探进堂本剛已经散开的浴袍里抚摸他的乳头。

 

堂本剛被他弄得失了魂，不自觉地就用两腿勾住了堂本光一的腰。

 

等堂本光一觉得差不多了，直起身子把上身的衣服也脱了下来随手一扔，扶着自己早已硬挺的下身往堂本剛的后穴送进去。

 

堂本剛感觉到下身有东西进来，条件反射地用力想挤出去，堂本光一又俯下身，舔舔堂本剛的耳垂柔声说：“放松点，你夹痛我了。”

 

堂本剛害羞地用胳膊挡住眼睛，咬着嘴唇“嗯”了一声。

 

堂本光一明显感觉入口的阻力小了很多，慢慢地把自己整根送进去后停了下来。他想到自己家钢琴凳上精液里混着的血丝，清醒状态下的堂本光一舍不得弄伤堂本剛，忍耐着想要立即发泄的欲望，想让堂本剛的后穴多适应一会，然后又慢慢退出来一点。

 

堂本剛在他身下又羞涩又害怕，上一次疼痛阴影还留在他脑海里，可是看到堂本光一的脸他就心软答应做了。

 

堂本剛心里已经做好再痛一次的准备，哪知道堂本光一却认真地给他做了许久扩张，就连进入的时候都是又轻又柔，他的心里没有了害怕只剩羞涩。

 

堂本光一慢慢地重复身下的动作。堂本剛温暖的后壁包裹着他，他能感觉到每一次抽送之后对方的的后穴就更加湿润些，他的进入也就不再像开始那样艰难。

 

堂本光一俯下身，在堂本剛侧过脸的耳边问：“剛，我可以稍微快点了吗？”

 

堂本剛撇回脸瞪着堂本光一说：“这种事你不要问我啦！”然后又抬起手臂挡住自己眼睛，咬着下唇过了半响才点点头。

 

堂本剛娇羞的模样弄得堂本光一心里直痒痒，一见堂本剛首肯，下身就退到堂本剛的穴口，腰上使劲往里一顶。

 

堂本剛被他顶得“啊”的叫出声，压在眼睛上的胳膊顺势放下了又立即捂上了嘴。

 

堂本光一坏笑地看着身下的人，恶作剧似地又重复了几次，堂本剛就在他身下不停地发出“啊啊啊”的叫声。堂本光一自己也在抽插中泄在了堂本剛身体里。

 

堂本剛被折腾得有些昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间感觉有人把他抱了起来，没一会自己就被放进了温热的水中，身后还有一个温暖的胸膛。

 

迷糊间堂本剛觉得自己后穴有两只手指在里面拨弄，热水顺着手指涌了些进去，他不适地挪挪屁股，耳边响起了让他安心的声音，“别动，我帮你把里面的东西弄出来。”

 

堂本剛听到对方温柔的声音停止了挪动，又往身后的怀里靠了靠，任那个人在自己身后捣弄。

 

堂本剛觉得自己好久没这么放松过了，一切都是那么自然又舒心。他把自己完全交给环抱自己的人只想立刻睡过去做个好梦。

 

堂本光一见怀里的人任自己摆弄都没有任何反应，探头看了看才发现堂本剛闭着眼睡了过去。给他清理完身下趁着水还热，继续抱着怀里的人在对方身上摆弄起来。

 

他侧起头看着堂本剛五官轮廓的线条，用手指在堂本剛唇边来回画了几圈，又沿着下巴顺着雪白的脖子停留在堂本剛胸前。他轻轻的用指腹在堂本剛的乳尖上摩擦着，又围着乳晕转了几个圈，最后玩心大起用两个手指装作跑起来的样子，快跑几步对着乳头轻轻一弹，嘴里还小声喊着：“射门！”

 

堂本剛“噗”地一下笑出来，抬手把堂本光一的手推开，依旧靠在他怀里不睁眼说：“别闹。”

 

堂本光一被他推开手，又见怀里的人还是睡着，无聊之下手仍旧在堂本剛身上摸来摸去没个停，不安分的手随着目光停在了堂本剛隐在浓郁毛发中的阴茎上。

 

他用左手把堂本剛的下身握在手心里，轻轻地翻开覆盖着龟头的包皮，右手食指指腹围着铃口周围轻抚画圈。

 

下身最敏感的部位被这样玩弄，堂本剛被刺激得马上清醒过来，转过身用湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪着堂本光一说：“堂本光一你干吗呢！”

 

堂本剛突然的动作把堂本光一吓了一跳，两手扶着浴缸边缘往后靠了靠，浴缸里的水“哗啦”一下溅出了许多，堂本光一结结巴巴地说：“没…没什么啊，我就随便玩玩。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛脸颊通红，水润的眼睛像是被雾气浸过一般，凑到堂本剛面前坏笑说：“原来剛这么敏感的啊。”

 

堂本剛被他打趣得感觉脸上更热了些，伸过手抓住堂本光一的下身学着他的样子也逗弄起来，不服气地说：“我就看看你能忍多久！”

 

堂本光一的阴茎被自己爱人的手摩擦着，没一会又抬起了头，他一把拉过堂本剛让对方坐在自己身上，嘴里说着：“你自己玩得火自己负责灭。”话刚落音，就对着堂本剛的后穴塞了进去。

 

两个人不久前才做完，堂本光一又帮他清理了身体，后穴很容易就接纳了堂本光一的下身。堂本光一一改之前的温柔，像要惩罚堂本剛勾起自己情欲似的用力抽插。堂本剛跨坐在他身上，被顶得一上一下，后背没有支撑只能往前倒，一会就趴在堂本光一肩膀上吸起了鼻子。

 

堂本光一听到有些不对劲，停下身下的动作把人扶起来面对着自己。就见堂本剛低着头也不看他，眼泪却一颗颗掉进水里激起几个小水韵。

 

堂本光一以为是自己做得狠了弄疼了堂本剛，揪着心赶紧停止了身下的动作，给堂本剛擦掉眼泪柔声说：“对不起剛，我错了，不该这么乱来的，是不是很疼？”

 

堂本剛头摇了摇却不说话，堂本光一一手托起他的下巴问：“摇头是什么意思？不疼？”

 

堂本剛被抬起下巴看着堂本光一点点头。

 

“那不想要了？”

 

堂本剛又摇摇头。

 

堂本光一见对方红红的眼睛看着自己，心疼地把堂本剛搂进怀里，说：“那你怎么了？怎么好好地哭了？是太舒服了？”

 

堂本剛闻言立即坐起来，嘟着嘴巴说：“才不是呢！”然后又放小了声音说：“也不是不舒服，但是不是因为这个啦。”

 

“那你怎么了？告诉我啊，要不然我不知道你哪里不对万一以后又把你弄哭怎么办。”

 

堂本剛低着头趴回堂本光一怀里，搂着堂本光一的腰小声地说：“我就是想到光一一定是跟很多女朋友这样子之后才会技术这么好，然后想到你跟别的女人做这些事就觉得难过。”

 

堂本光一没想到堂本剛是因为这些事伤心，又觉得自己好像是被堂本剛夸奖了，笑说：“啊～原来我的剛是吃醋了。”又说：“原来的事谁也没办法改变，剛不也交过女朋友吗？重要的是以后我不会有别人了，只跟你一个人做这种事，好不好？”

 

“我知道原来的事没法改变，也不是你的错，就是忍不住会想嘛，要是光一从头到尾只有我一个人就好了什么的。”堂本剛倒是完全忘记自己原来也有过女朋友的事。

 

堂本光一紧紧地搂着趴在自己怀里的人想要逗对方开心，玩笑说：“是是是，我就该6岁第一次见到你之后马上跑到奈良把你这个小少爷带回家，圈在身边天天做，这么多年让奈良小少爷孤枕难眠是我错了，以后每晚都会让我的奈良小少爷在床上哼哼唧唧，蚀骨销魂、欲仙欲死好不好？”

 

堂本剛“噗呲”一下笑出来，趴在堂本光一怀里说：“谁要跟你每晚那个什么啊。”

 

堂本光一伸手探到两个人还连接在一起的地方，摸着堂本剛后穴和自己下身之间的缝隙说：“你下面到现在都死死地咬住我不放呢，你说每晚是谁要跟我做。”

 

堂本剛坐起身，正色对堂本光一说：“光一我答应你不会去结婚，你也答应我不要结婚好不好？我想到你跟别人在一起就难过得喘不上气。”

 

堂本光一一手扶着自己爱人的脸，堂本剛脸上难过的表情让他心里也不好受，“剛，我知道即使言语上的保证也不会让你安心，我只想把自己的心挖出来给你看看，你不知道找不到你的这几年我在日本是怎么熬过来的，我还以为…还以为又要过个十多年才能见到你。”

 

“剛，我…”堂本光一觉得自己一肚子话却不知道怎么表达。

 

堂本剛倾过身抱住堂本光一说：“之前我以为是自己一厢情愿地喜欢你，又在网上看到大家骂你心里难过极了，我不想看到大家辱骂你，而且…你被交响乐团邀请的事，我怎么能阻碍你的事业。”

 

“你怎么知道交响乐团的事？”堂本光一抬头看着堂本剛问。

 

“是羽多桑告诉我的。”

 

堂本光一听闻是自己的老师羽多尚隆一下子就明白过来为什么堂本剛会在西班牙研修，又为什么自己会从老师那得到一张来马德里的机票。

 

“我已经拒绝了，要是一份工作需要我牺牲自己最想要的东西的话，那我宁愿不接受那份工作。”

 

堂本剛松开怀抱堂本光一的手说：“你傻不傻，成为国立乐团的钢琴家是多么大的荣誉，你怎么轻易就说不要。”

 

“才不是轻易呢，我考虑的很清楚了。”

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一，过了一会才悠悠地说：“也是，换了我也肯定是选你的。”

 

堂本光一亲亲堂本剛的眼睛说：“你别在意这件事了，也不光是因为你，这样一份工作今天需要我放弃自己喜欢的人，明天可能就需要我放弃别的东西，你说是不是？”

 

堂本剛点点头。

 

堂本光一摸摸堂本剛的脸又说：“起来吧，水都凉了，再泡要生病的。”说完从堂本剛的身体里退了出来。

 

两个人用浴巾擦干了身体，堂本剛在浴室吹头发，堂本光一直接用浴巾擦着头就出去了。等堂本剛吹完头发回到卧室，堂本光一拿着他的衣服和包从会客厅走进来。

 

“剛，你的包和衣服都洗好烘干了，我给你放躺椅上。”堂本光一边往躺椅方向走边说，“对了，你素描薄上那张我的侧脸画是什么时候画的？”

 

堂本剛盘腿坐在床上想了想说：“应该是第一次去向日葵庄的时候画的吧，怎么了？”

 

“没什么，刚才擦本子的时候翻开看到了就想问问。”堂本光一又说：“抱歉啊剛，随便翻看了你的素描簿。”

 

“没关系，里面又没什么秘密，都是随手画画。”堂本剛毫不在意。

 

堂本光一接着说：“向日葵庄的大家都很想你呢，什么时候回去我们一起去吧？”

 

“好啊，来了西班牙之后都没有联系过中村爷爷奶奶，真是有些过意不去。”

 

“没关系，有我替你经常去嘛，而且爷爷奶奶也都能理解的。”堂本光一边把堂本剛钱包钥匙放回包里边说。

 

“爷爷奶奶也知道我们的事了？”

 

“大概是知道的吧，爷爷还叫我要好好对你呢。大家都好温柔啊。”堂本光一说着像是想起什么，走到堂本剛身边把人拉下床，牵着堂本剛走到会客厅的钢琴前，把人按坐在钢琴凳上，自己也跟着在堂本剛身边坐下然后打开键盘盖，看看身边的人也不说话，十个手指在键盘上弹奏起来。

 

堂本剛先是一脸疑惑，不知道堂本光一想做什么，但是一听到堂本光一弹奏的曲子，他就笑了起来。他看着堂本光一的脸，堂本光一也时不时侧头微笑看着他，堂本光一指尖下流淌出来的每一个音符仿佛都是水果糖的味道。

 

堂本光一演奏完，凑过去亲亲堂本剛的脸颊。

 

堂本剛撅着嘴故意说：“你弹这首肖邦的F小调第二协奏曲给我听干吗，我又不是你的初恋。”

 

此时不管堂本剛做出什么表情，堂本光一也都只觉得对方无比可爱，他把人搂到怀里，故意粗鄙地说道：“我可是6岁开始就想把你圈在身边每天干你了，你还说不是我的初恋？”

 

“堂本光一你要不要脸，6岁小孩你也下得去手！”

 

“有什么不要脸的，你6岁的时候我也6岁啊，正好不是吗？”堂本光一想想说：“我弹这首曲子就是告诉你，你堂本剛是我的初恋。”

 

“不要脸！这都能瞎掰。”堂本剛抿嘴笑说。

 

堂本光一却收起笑容认真地看着堂本剛说：“剛，所以那天晚上你弹《月光》也是我想的那个意思对不对？”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一一脸认真，也不再开玩笑，回答说：“那天晚上我们那个之后，虽然当时我也还不

 

清楚自己对你的感情，但是看着你就不自觉地想弹。后来回去我想明白了自己的心意，才知道自己弹《月光》的用意，只是我以为你心里只是把我当朋友所以说不出口。”

 

堂本光一搂着堂本剛说：“那个时候虽然我还不明白自己的感情，但是看到你否认弹《月光》是想对我表达爱意我就觉得生气。我太傻了是不是？”

 

堂本剛从堂本光一怀里退出坐正，一脸正经地说：“对，你就是傻，又傻又呆，笨蛋光一！”

 

“好哇，你奚落我是不是，我看你是皮痒了！”堂本光一说着就伸手去挠堂本剛的痒痒肉，堂本剛跳着站起来边躲边“fufufu”地直笑。

 

堂本剛站在钢琴前被挡着没法退，“哐”地一声，一屁股坐到了键盘上。

 

键盘发出的响声让两个人都想起来几年前感恩节晚上的事，堂本光一收起了笑容，柔情似水地抚摸着堂本剛的脸颊说：“虽然那时候我喝醉了错以为是场梦，可还是记得些那晚的事，后来也努力回忆过，慢慢又想起了些梦里的细节。剛，我们把之前浴缸里没做完的事做完好不好？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一专注的神情和低沉的声音所蛊惑，点点头就抱着堂本光一的脖子亲吻起来。

 

堂本光一分开堂本剛一只腿架到琴凳上，一只手往他身下探进去。堂本剛也配合着往外坐了一点，张大双腿给堂本光一腾出空隙。

 

之前两个人陆陆续续地做了几次，又都泡了热澡，会客室空调打得十足，好像所有的事都是为这一刻做的准备。

 

堂本光一摸着堂本剛后穴又湿又软，手指一动温暖的肠壁还会自己蠕动牢牢地吸附上来。手指的触感刺激得他的下身一下就硬了起来，收回手就往那个暖穴里塞。

 

同样的体位同样的场景，可是两个人早已不是几年前还以为彼此只是朋友的时候。互通情意彼此相爱的两颗心和他们的身体一样紧紧贴在一起。

 

也不知道是什么开启了堂本光一记忆深处的钥匙，他试探着往堂本剛内壁的一个点顶去，果然一碰到那个地方堂本剛就“唔”地一下呻吟出了。

 

身体深处的快感也唤醒了堂本剛的记忆，他下意识地捂住嘴巴，堂本光一却不放过他，一个劲地对准同一个地方摩擦。

 

堂本剛趴在堂本光一肩膀上，不管自己是咬住手臂还是咬着嘴唇，都没办法止住自己喉咙里发出的声音，甚至后来还被激得一口咬到了堂本光一的肩膀上。

 

堂本光一被堂本剛的反应影响，摩擦堂本剛后穴内壁的阴茎加快了抽插速度。

 

堂本剛被巨大的快感刺激着，声音更是压也压不住，沉浸在性欲中也忘了害羞，就这样在堂本光一的抽插中不自觉地放开声音呻吟起来，整个会客室都飘荡着堂本剛的呻吟喘息声。就在堂本光一再一次深深插入之后，堂本剛的精液射在了堂本光一的腹部胸前。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛白浊的精液喷了自己一身，也控制不住身下射了出来。两个人拥吻着喘着粗气，堂本光一从堂本剛身体里退了出来，连着带出些精液，顺着堂本剛的大腿流下来。

 

堂本光一又抱着堂本剛到浴室里清理了一番，然后抱着堂本剛回到卧室塞进被子里。两个人就这样带着得到彼此的满足感相拥着进入梦乡。

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ

 

Piano concerto No.2 in F Minor,Op.21:ll .Larghetto 

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ


End file.
